


*·*~Las espadas dicen más que las palabras~*·*

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drinking & Talking, Edo Period, F/M, Female Gintoki, Friendly GinZura, Friendship, Gintoki is Ginko, Ligera angustia, Light Angst, Melancholy, Memories, Recuerdos tristes, Sad Gintoki, Smoking, TakaGin, Tensión romántica no resuelta, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gintaka - Freeform, situated after the murder of Sadasada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: Ginko desde que se enteró la noticia del asesinato de Sadasada, supo que aquella vez no fue obra de su imaginación, sin embargo, lamentaba no haber podido alcanzarlo otra vez. Está vez, no está sola. Tiene el apoyo de todos, especialmente el hombro de su compañero de alma. Takasugi x Ginko. Katsura y Ginko.Situado después de la saga de la cortesana Suzuran.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 4





	*·*~Las espadas dicen más que las palabras~*·*

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí les traigo un one shot que se me ocurrió escribir hace poco cuando me acordé de la saga de la cortesana Suzuran, espero que lo disfruten. Sentí mucha pena que Zura no haya aparecido en esa saga, así que decidí darle oportunidad a nuestro querido terrorista de cabello largo. Este es una amistad de Zura y Ginko, no se confundan.

**Las espadas dicen más que las palabras**

La noche se alzaba con la Luna brillando con todo su esplendor en Edo. No había rastros de nubes ni estrellas acompañandola, haciendo que ese bello cuerpo celeste brille solitariamente esta noche.

Ginko se encontraba sentada en el techo de su hogar contemplando la Luna mientras bebía un poco del sake que, había tenido guardado para alguna ocasión en la que no podía recurrir a un bar.

El sabor de la bebida quemó un poco su garganta, algo que necesitaba para esta noche y más cuando en su mente, se arrimolinaban imágenes del pasado que hacía un esfuerzo por no recordar.

Desde que finalizó la Guerra Joui, Ginko no hacía nada más que beber o apostar para alejarse de esos recuerdos. Memorias dolorosas de su pasado que no hacía nada más que atormentarla una y otra vez hasta romperla en llanto.

Sabía que si seguía bebiendo al día siguiente se despertaría con otra terrible resaca, pero no importaba. Ginko se sentía como una mierda y tan sólo quería algo para hacer que este maldito dolor fuera tolerable.

Casi prefería tener unos cuantos huesos rotos que, tener que soportar los dolores emocionales.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración en cuanto terminó su sexto trago, el alcohol estaba nublando sus sentidos pero aún podía mantenerse sentada.

Es irónico, cuanto más necesitaba que el alcohol le hiciera efecto más se sentía miserable.

Inconscientemente de su kimono sacó un objeto que había hecho ademanes de mantenerlo escondido de los ojos de sus chicos de Yorozuya y de ella misma, ver aquel objeto era suficiente para despertar dolorosos recuerdos que siempre ha querido enterrarlo desde el fondo de sus pensamientos pero era inútil.

Examinó de cerca el objeto, cuyas puntas de metal en los extremos brillaba bajo la luz de la Luna.

Podía romperlo y despedirse de este simple objeto que no hacía nada más que despertar las emociones que le recordaba a la persona que le había dado. Sin embargo, no podía. Su cuerpo le traicionada y su corazón le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Porque perder este objeto, le haría perder lo único que la aferraba a ese hombre.

-Aún sin verte, me causas problemas...sin embargo, esto es lo que merezco -miró al kiseru que descansaba inocentemente en la palma de sus manos.

¿Por qué no podía deshacerse del kiseru que obtuvo de ese hombre?

Ya había perdido la katana y el libro de su sensei. Eran los objetos que la conectaban al hombre que había cambiado su vida, pero ella valoraba más sus enseñanzas y recuerdos que verter importancia en meros objetos.

Pero, ¿por qué con este kiseru se siente diferente? ¿Por qué no quería apartarse de esto?

Sin querer pensar en lo siguiente, sacó el contenido del tabaco marca Mayoboro que había robado del Mayora y lo vertió en el extremo de la pipa. Lo encendió con el encendedor que obtuvo de la vieja Otose, llevó la boquilla a sus labios e hizo el proceso en inhalarlo.

Hizo una mueca al sentir su sabor amargo pero continuó hasta que soltó el humo por la boca, observó perdidamente como las tenues cintas blancas se dibujaba y se perdía en el aire.

Había visto en el Mayora, Tsukuyo, Otose, Hasegawa y otra persona más hacerlo.

Ginko no fumaba, lo encontraba desagradable el sabor de la nicotina y borraba la dulzura de sus papilas gustativas pero no lo odiaba. El olor a humo le apartaba el aroma a sangre, carne quemada y miseria de los campos de batalla, un lugar que lo conocía perfectamente antes de conocer a su sensei y un lugar que había regresado cuando participó en la Guerra Joui.

-Esto puede causar daños a mis pulmones -se dijo para sí, mirando el kiseru como si culpara de su existencia.

Qué humano se le ocurrió la brillante idea en crear algo que produjera cáncer de pulmón. Este invento demuestra cuán estúpidos pueden ser los humanos, sea crear una semejante cosa o apoyar ese invento inservible.

Un ruido seco proveniente tras suyo activó sus agudos sentidos de alerta, tomó rápidamente su bokuto y dirigió su arma hacia el invasor.

Al girar su rostro, se encontró con la última persona que quería interactuar.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración, sin soltar su arma.

\- Los idiotas no deberían estar merodeando por los bakufu ken patrullando estas zonas -

-No soy idiota, es Katsura -corrigió el samurai de largos cabellos negros.

Ginko bajo su bokuto y regresó su atención a su bebida.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zura? -inquirió sirviéndose su sake. Aunque Ginko sospechaba la razón por la aparición de su viejo amigo.

-Zura ja nai, Katsura da -corrigió el rebelde Joui- Tú sabes por qué estoy aquí -

-Si es por tus cartas UNO, te las devolví, despistado -aclaró bebiendo su trago.

-No me refiero a eso, Ginko -sintió a su viejo amigo sentarse a su lado- Me acabo de enterar de lo ocurrido en el Castillo Edo.

Ginko debió suponerlo, en momentos así, su viejo amigo pudo haber hecho una aparición debido a su aberración por el bakufu.

-Te enteraste -no tenía sentido esconderlo.

-Con todas las fuerzas policiales movilizándose por todo Edo, nunca fueron discretos -

-No me imaginé que el trabajo que me dieron Tsukuyo y Hinowa me llevarían a enfrentarme al Bakufu - la verdad, cada trabajo simple que tomaba siempre la llevaban a más problemas.

-Ya te estás volviendo una verdadera terrorista, Ginko. No esperé que pudieras tomar la vida del desgraciado de Sadasada -comentó Katsura, a pesar que estaba molesto que no haya podido participar en su venganza contra el ex Shogun, se sentía orgulloso que su hermana lo haya hecho.

Ginko detuvo su bebida.

\- Me hubiera gustado haberlo hecho pero no fui yo, Zura -formuló la misma respuesta a Sougo después de enterarse de aquello.

Katsura iba a corregirle como siempre lo hacía pero, se detuvo al tratar de asimilar lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Espera, ¿no fuiste tú? -preguntó desconcertado.

-Habría matado a ese maldito bastardo pero tenía un maldito cuervo interviniendo en mi camino -de no haber sido por Oboro, habría acabado a Sadasada con solo un golpe.

Katsura ante aquella aclaración abrió los ojos a lo que esto podría significar.

Sólo además de ellos dos había una persona más que odiaba al ex Shogun y haría lo que fuera por borrarlo de su existencia.

-Así que...él lo hizo - tanto Katsura y Ginko sabían muy bien quien lo había hecho. Después de todo, lo conocían como la palma de su mano.

Hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, sólo se oía la melodía compuesta por los insectos y la Luna brillando sobre ellos.

Katsura miró el kiseru que descansaba al lado de la peli plata.

Ginko no necesitaba adivinar lo que su hermano estaba pensando ahora mismo.

\- Lo vi -admitió sin molestarse en ocultarlo, Zura podía ser estúpido en muchas cosas pero en asuntos relacionados con sus amigos de infancia era muy perspicaz.

Katsura abrió los ojos ante la revelación.

-Ginko…¿qué pasó? -

-Pero...no nos dijimos nada. Cuando me di cuenta que era él...no estaba -aún recordaba estar caminando en las calles Yoshiwara con las muletas, tenía la mente ocupada por lo sucedido y por la promesa que le había hecho a su Sensei. En cuanto sus ojos captaron aquel conocido kimono púrpura, se volteó para comprobar que era él pero ya se había ido- Pensé que fue mi imaginación pero...en cuanto escuché que encontraron a ese bastardo muerto...supe que era él.

Katsura quedó en silencio, el tema sobre Takasugi era muy delicado para ambos especialmente para Ginko, considerando lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver como la mano apretaba su vaso de cerámica.

-No pude...no pude alcanzarlo otra vez, Zura -a pesar que Ginko no lo miraba, el aludido podía imaginarse lo frustrada que se sentía ahora.

Sintió una mano descansar sobre su hombro.

-Ginko… -pronunció Katsura con suavidad- Lo que pasó en aquella vez, no fue tu culpa.

La peliplata no quería que esas simples palabras le afectara, pero no podía evitar temblar ante el recuerdo que todo lo que pasaron juntos, todo lo que han prometido y todo lo que han luchado...se desmoronó.

Ella...era la única culpable de todo.

-Fue la nuestra...no pudimos salvar a nuestro Sensei-

-No digas eso para intentar aliviarme, Koutaro -espetó Ginko con animosidad, bajó la cabeza no pudo evitar que la amargura, la tristeza y la frustración se manifestarán ante su hermano de armas, su amigo y la única persona que podía contar ahora mismo- F-fue...fue mi culpa, yo le hice esto a él...yo les arruiné la vida…

Aún no podía quitar de su mente, el lamentable estado de Shinsuke después de haber perdido su ojo pero su herida no era nada a comparación del dolor de haber perdido a su Sensei. Ese dolor destrozó el alma de los tres y no iban a recuperar lo que habían perdido.

-Ginko… - Katsura quería decirle lo contrario, a pesar que había sido amigo cercano de Takasugi antes de conocer a ella y a su Sensei, ahora no sabría que podía decir acerca de sus pensamientos. Takasugi estaba lejos de su alcance y ellos, lo sabían muy bien.

Le frotó su espalda en un intento de aliviarla, no era mucho pero era una manera de hacerle saber que estaba aquí para ella.

-Estoy seguro que él lo entiende, cuando ocurrió aquello...tuvo sus razones por las que tomó ese camino - Katsura lo único que podía basarse eran las pocas palabras que intercambió con Takasugi en aquella vez por el tema de Benizakura, recordaba cuando eran niños, Takasugi era alguien que estaba harto de la hipocresía de la gente y de alguna forma, quería cambiar eso. Cuando perdieron a Shouyo-sensei, su sueño se volvió oscuro y retorcido.

-Destruir todo no solucionará nada, Zura. No traerá a Sensei de vuelta y eso lo sabes muy bien -Ginko lo miraba con esos ojos carmesí, esta vez sin la expresión de pez muerto o de aburrimiento, estaban brillantes como si amenazara en llorar en cualquier momento.

Katsura sentía que era verdad. Él también aceptó ese hecho y pudo comprender la razón por la que Ginko, tomó la decisión de ejecutar a la persona que más había amado.

Takasugi por mucho que no demostrara, debe sentir lo mismo.

-Quería...decirle en aquel momento, quería seguirlo y decirle tantas cosas que no pude decirle después de aquello -Ginko si se hubiera percatado de la presencia de Takasugi en aquel momento, lo habría detenido- Sé que no me perdonará por lo que le hice a Sensei, me lo merezco pero...quería verlo, Zura. Quería verlo de nuevo… -

-Aún lo amas -más que una pregunta era una afirmación al notar la expresión abierta de su hermana.

Ginko se detuvo para tornar una expresión amarga mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -

-Se nota con sólo mirarte, Ginko - le dijo calmadamente- Sé que lo hiciste para protegernos, sé que lo haz hecho nada más por Sensei...sé que lo haz hecho para protegernos y sé que lo haces ahora -miró el kiseru que ahora lo tenía Ginko entre sus dedos.

Ante el silencio de Ginko, era indicio que estaba en lo cierto.

\- En aquella vez, cuando se llevaron a Sensei estuvimos ahí también… -

Ginko tan sólo sonrió sin alegría.

-No por nada eras el más inteligente de la clase, Zura -la peli plata se maldecia que su amigo idiota fuera tan perceptivo en esas cosas, detestaba que no se viera afectado por los insultos que ella soltaba al igual que Sakamoto y en cambio, a Ginko si le afectaba sus palabras, que dentro de todo eran acertadas cuando se trataba de Takasugi.

-Eso no es nada, tú y Takasugi eran un par de idiotas que no paraban de coquetearse -

-¿Desde cuándo los golpes y los insultos es una forma de coqueteo? -replicó Ginko con animosidad.

-Ginko...la razón por la que no haz salido con nadie aún es por -

-No lo malinterpretes -cortó la peli plata con su especulación- Tan sólo no quiero volver a repetir la misma historia, es todo -

Katsura la miró, a pesar que Ginko no le devolvía la mirada, sabía que detrás de esa actitud hosca por dentro era un alma triste atormentada por la culpa y arrepentimiento.

Este era el único momento en que Ginko se mostraba abierta a sus sentimientos, se imaginó que estaba cansada de soportar el dolor y tenerlo escondido todo el tiempo.

La razón por la que no estaba en relación con algún hombre no se debía que tenía miedo de sufrir, sino que no quería que otro saliera lastimado por su causa. No quería que otro sufriera la misma suerte de Takasugi. No quería perder a alguien más.

En esa guerra Joui no sólo había perdido a su Sensei sino también al amor de su vida.

A pesar que Takasugi estaba lejos de ellos, Katsura sabe que la única persona que puede llegar a él es Ginko. Nadie más que ella puede hacerlo.

-Debería dejarlo pero...no puedo, no puedo dejarlo solo...quiero protegerlo...quiero proteger su alma...se lo prometí a sensei -

Katsura negó la cabeza con suavidad.

-No sólo lo haces por Sensei -ante el silencio de la peli plata continuó- Ginko...no importa lo que pase, estoy aquí para ti. Todos están para ti, no estás sola. Si todavía lo amas, lo estás haciendo porque quieres hacerlo.

-Incluso el día en que nos veamos de nuevo, terminaremos cruzando nuestras espadas - Ginko sabía que aquello era inevitable. Takasugi y ella ahora eran enemigos.

-Si no puedes con las palabras, puedes llegar a Takasugi con tu espada -pronunció Katsura- ¿No es lo que Sensei nos ha enseñado? Usar tu espada para proteger el alma.

Ginko miró a su hermano por largos ratos como si contemplara aquellas palabras que había aprendido de su sensei la primera vez que lo conoció, las palabras de ese hombre hacían eco cada vez que se sentía perdida, cada vez que creía que estaba acorralada y sentía que no podía vencer.

Si Shouyo-sensei estuviera aquí, le brindaría apoyo, le acariciaría el cabello y le ofrecería palabras cálidas y sabias que alejarían las sombras de duda. Luego le sonreiría aliviándola como lo siempre había hecho.

Las palabras de Katsura reflejaban lo que había aprendido de su sensei, no eran las mismas pero tenían la misma sabiduría, el mismo sentimiento de apoyo y calidez.

Ginko no era alguien que abiertamente expresaba sus emociones o sentimientos, prefería enmascararlos mediante comentarios despectivos o golpes. Nunca se había comportado como una niña que lloraba abiertamente o una mujer que se mostraba angustiada cuando su esposo abandonaba el hogar y asistía a la guerra.

Para ella era más fácil expresarlo mediante las acciones que las palabras.

Por mucho que negara o no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, había una cosa que ni su alma podía cambiar y era pura verdad, a pesar que eran enemigos aún amaba a Takasugi Shinsuke. Lo amaba tanto que dolía mucho y más el camino que decidió tomar.

En silencio aceptó los gestos de Katsura y se apoyó en su hombro, disfrutando el calor de su cuerpo mientras sus dedos sostuvo el kiseru esta vez con más gentileza.

Katsura miró el gesto de Ginko, miró como ella veía con nostalgia y tristeza el kiseru y sonreía de la misma manera.

A pesar que Ginko se mostraba de esta manera, Katsura la conocía perfectamente y sabía que por dentro, Ginko lloraba y no paraba de lamentarse por lo que sucedió en aquel fatídico día.

Katsura había visto a una niña de cabello blanco abrazando la katana enfundada en vaina carmesí con guarda de oro.

Una mujer poderosa que había luchado a su lado empuñando la katana con la sangre de sus enemigos manchando su cabello y sus ropas.

Blanco manchado de carmesí.

Una niña perdida que derramó lágrimas tras tomar la cabeza del hombre que había amado como padre.

Eligió sacrificar su felicidad para salvarlos, para que puedan vivir, pero ellos lo desperdiciaron.

\- _Takasugi...tú no eres el único que sufre por ese día...ella llora por ti...ella aún te ama...deberías saberlo -_

Vio a Ginko llevar la boquilla de su kiseru a sus labios para aspirar y soltar una bocanada de humo, nunca la había visto fumar pero sabía la razón por la que lo hacía.

Pudo captar un brillo húmedo brotar de sus ojos carmesí, pero eligió no decir nada para evitar romper el cómodo momento que se dignaron en disfrutar.

Ginko discretamente escondió sus lágrimas con una tos seca.

-Sabe amargo aún -comentó casualmente limpiando sus lágrimas con disimulo.

-Fumar hace mal a tus pulmones y lo sabes muy bien, Ginko -Katsura no pudo evitar en reprocharle.

\- Lo dice un terrorista que carga bombas bajo su ropa -señaló Ginko rodando los ojos.

-Ya te dije que soy Jouishishi -

-Si vuelves a hablar en voz alta estoy segura que los Bakufu ken no tardarán en aparecer -

-No intentes cambiar el tema, Ginko. Ahora con respecto a tu vicio -

-No es vicio, tan sólo estoy creando dibujos de humo -

-Lo cual es fumar, acortará tu vida -

-Tú y Sakamoto acortan mi vida, me cansé de estar en medio de sus líos -

-Son reuniones de compañeros, hace mucho que no nos veíamos y eres nuestra única hermana -replicó Katsura con puchero.

-En momentos como ese siempre me pregunto cómo terminé juntándome con ustedes -Ginko chasqueó la lengua luego de soltar una bocanada de humo.

-Somos los cuatro Reyes celestiales Joui, falta Takasugi para que volvamos a ser cuatro -

-Nunca acordamos ese nombre siquiera, ahora entiendo porque Takasugi ni se molesta en aparecer -esta vez, Ginko no se entristecía como antes con sólo mencionar el nombre de su amado.

-Eso ofende, no era que te alegrabas cada vez que veías a Takasugi seguido. Recuerdo el momento en que no volviste del baño, apuesto que tú y Takasugi estuvieron haciendo cosas como **** -mencionó Katsura omitiendo la parte explícita.

-¿¡Acaso nos estabas espiando!? -Ginko cortó con su relato con un golpe, no pudo evitar sentir el rostro enrojecerse por la vergüenza.

-No encontraba a Takasugi en ninguna parte y tú tampoco estabas, sospechamos que estaban haciendo esto y aquello -comentó sin pudor ni vergüenza.

-¡Espera! ¿Quién más estaba contigo? -

-Sakamoto y el resto de los Jouishishi -la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Katsura hizo que Ginko quiera estrangularlo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Acaso nos escucharon? -Ginko llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

-Pues no, cuando regresaron estaban rojos, sus ropas muy desarregladas y tenían marcas en sus cuellos -la manera en que Katsura relataba no ayudaba, parecía como si hablara del clima.

-¡Dios, cierra tu maldita boca Zura! -exclamó Ginko sintiéndose mortificada, esperaba que Takasugi no se enterara de esto.

-Zura ja nai, Katsura da! -replicó nuevamente el rebelde Joui- No es mi culpa que ustedes dos han estado actuando como bestias hambrientas con insaciable apetito-

-Una palabra más de esto sobre Shinsuke y yo a alguien más y te mato, Zura - Ginko alzó su bokuto dirigido a su cabeza, esta vez la amenaza prometía una muerte inminente sin importar que era dirigido a su hermano.

-¡Eso es Ginko finalmente estás admitiendo abiertamente tus sentimientos latentes por Takasugi! -Katsura la animaba completamente impasible después de esquivar el ataque de parte de la peli plata.

-¡Idiota! ¡Quédate quieto para que pueda matarte ahora mismo! -Ginko dejó a un lado el kiseru y la bebida para enfocarse mejor a asesinar a su hermano.

-Eso está mal, dejarás sin un Tio para tus futuros hijos que tendrías con Takasugi - le reprochó a su hermana.

-¿Qué te hace creer que tendré hijos con ese bastardo? - la peli plata se lanzó para atacar a Katsura, quien para su molestia lo esquivó.

\- No era tu sueño formar una familia, tan sólo luego de enfrentarte contra Takasugi arreglan su malentendido, se reconcilian, vuelvan a hacer ****** y XXXXXX y después de eso tendrán hijos y cumplirás tu sueño, Ginko -describió como si fuera un padre explicándole a su hijo sobre de dónde vienen los bebés.

La peli plata enrojecida por la vergüenza e ira apretó el agarre de su bokuto.

-¡Estás muerto, Zura! -

-¡Ya te dije, Zura ja nai-

-¡Como si me importará esa mierda! -

-¡Oi, Ginko es peligroso que-

-¡Tan sólo quédate quieto para que pueda asesinarte maldita sea! -

¡BOOOOMMM!!

-¡Dejen de hacer ruidos maldita sea, hay quienes necesitan dormir! -gritó Kagura desde la oficina.

-¡Líder-

-¡Vete a la mierda, Zura! -aprovechando el lapso de distracción de su viejo amigo, con solo un golpe de su bokuto envió volando lejos a su hermano al cielo estrellado.

-¡AAAAAHHHH! ¡Zura ja nai, Katsura daaaaaaahhhhh! -incluso volando a gritos pronunció su eslogan.

Ginko sentía que se estaba calmando, su rostro de a poco iba adquiriendo un color normal al igual que su respiración y su temperatura corporal estaba comenzando a estabilizarse.

Soltando un suspiro exasperado regresó a su lugar de descanso y a su kiseru.

-Ese Zura, siempre entrando en las narices de uno -a pesar de su irritación, de alguna manera su mejor amigo y hermano siempre conseguía animarla. Ya no sentía el peso de culpa que había sentido antes, se sentía más motivada que nunca y más dispuesta en encontrarse con Takasugi y arreglar las cosas que dejaron sin resolver.

Katsura y Sakamoto son unos completos idiotas, pero siempre estuvieron a su lado aún cuando no quería. Siempre la apoyaron a su manera haciendo que olvidara de su dolor y culpa cada vez que recordaba los amargos encuentros que tuvo con su ex novio.

Es como si la presencia de ellos fuera un bálsamo, consiguiendo calmar el ardor de sus cicatrices y la motivaran a continuar su vida sin olvidarse del porqué estaba aquí.

No iba a dejar atrás a Takasugi, a pesar que eran enemigos y estaba lejos de su alcance, no se rendiría. El día en que se encuentren cruzarán sus espadas y será ese momento en que derramará todos sus sentimientos, sus palabras no expresadas, el latido de su alma...dejará que su espada hable por ella.

No, no pretendía volver con él. Hacía mucho que su relación ha terminado en cuanto Shouyo-sensei dejó este mundo, tan sólo tenían que mirar el futuro y vivir el presente.

Dependía del mismo Shinsuke si es que dentro de su profunda alma aún tenía espacio para amar.

Por mucho que Ginko aún lo amaba, quería que Shinsuke fuera feliz...quería devolverle la luz que fue arrebatada, quería salvar su alma más que nada antes que avanzara a un punto sin retorno y terminara autodestruyéndose.

No sólo porque se aferraba a la promesa que hizo a su Sensei sino porque quería hacerlo.

Porque ella era Sakata Ginko, estudiante de Shoka Sonjuku y discípula de Yoshida Shouyo.

La samurai que elegiría salvar vidas de otros sobre la suya.

- _Shinsuke...si mis palabras no pueden llegar a ti, lo hará mi espada y mi alma para que puedas abrir tus ojos_ -

Y ella mantendría esa promesa hasta el final.

….

No le sorprendió haberla visto caminando tranquilamente en las calles de Yoshiwara, a juzgar por su estado debió estar involucrada en batallas contra los Tenshouin Naraku, después de todo el bastardo del ex Shogun siempre había sido su títere.

Tampoco podría preocuparse de sus heridas, siempre conseguía levantarse y continuar como si no fuera nada.

Lo único que podía hacer era dejarla viva por esta vez, para no llamar la atención y dejarla con dudas martillando su cabeza. Pero se conocían perfectamente y ella no tardaría en llegar una simple conclusión cuando se entere de los hechos.

Había sido fácil infiltrarse en el Castillo sin ser detectado y tan sólo vistiendo como esos desgraciados cuervos. El idiota de Sadasada no se dio cuenta, estuvo atrapado con esa tonta idea que estaba siendo salvado de su inminente ejecución hasta que lo hirió con su espada.

Fue placentero contemplar por unos segundos, el rostro de ese bastardo deformado con expresión de horror y recordar su patética súplica antes que fuera atravesado por el filo de su katana, pintando el suelo y las paredes de su celda con su sangre.

A pesar de haber disfrutado asesinar al principal bastardo que causó que le arrebataran a su Sensei, aún no sentía que esta sed fue saciada. No, la bestia de su interior sigue rugiendo y esperando a su próxima víctima.

Aún no podía olvidar ese rostro antes que su ojo izquierdo fuera destruido para siempre.

Por mucho que intenta acallarlo su interior aún la anhela. Sus sonrisas molestas y tontas, sus payasadas, sus palabras sinceras, su cálida presencia y sus toques agresivos y tiernos.

Apretó el agarre de su kiseru mientras contemplaba la Luna bañando la ciudad con su intensa luz plateada.

Por mucho que lo negara y lo enterrara en lo más profundo de su mente, nunca la olvidará.

Shinsuke aún tenía grabado en su ojo herido el rostro de la mujer que había amado y había despreciado a la vez. Sakata Ginko. La discípula e hija preciada de su Sensei. Su amiga de infancia. Su amada novia. La mujer que le había dado luz a su vida aburrida y la que había cargado la cruz tras ejecutar al hombre que había amado como padre.

Tanto su ojo perdido y su corazón pertenecían a esa mujer. Solamente a ella. Sakata Ginko. Ninguna otra mujer pudo borrar esa sensación que quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria.

  
_"Mientras conserves ese bachi, te regalaré un shamisen. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero algún día lo tendrás. Tan sólo espera, Shinsuke"_

Esas palabras no se cumplieron igual que aquella vez cuando la vio matar a su Sensei con sus propias manos.

Sostuvo su bachi con fuerza ante ese pensamiento que lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza. Por mucho que quisiera destruirlo junto con los recuerdos de aquella mujer y por supuesto destruirla también, algo le impedía y le gritaba que no lo hiciera.

Apretó los dientes, si se trata de eso usaría su cadáver como trampolín para lograr su objetivo. No es que le importará mucho.

Lo hará para acabar con este mundo podrido.

Para destruir las vidas que destruyeron la suya.

Para recuperar la venganza por esas lágrimas derramadas.

Conociéndola, ella hará lo que sea para detenerlo.

Esta vez, cuando la vea. No dudará en atravesarla con su espada...no importa lo mucho que la amara y recordara el amor que su sensei la tenía. Su presencia le impide seguir avanzando.

La destruiría junto con este podrido mundo.

-No me hagas esperar más, Sakata Ginko -

Takasugi Shinsuke siempre cumple sus palabras.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Bien espero que lo hayan disfrutado, estaré publicando más historias de TakaGin ya que es mi pareja favorita. Nos vemos!!  
> Saludos Underword


End file.
